Broken
by Feed The Flame
Summary: A song fic to the song "broken" by Amy Lee and Seether. Basically thoughts on Yuna's longing to see Tidus again, and her everlasting feelings of sorrow and emptiness after the ending of FFX. I know, its been done, but please give this one a look!


**Okay, so this song is originally a duet. Lets play pretend and imagine just the girl is singing? Kay? Pimptastic. Ofcourse the usual thing (even though this is a pointless thing to do because this is a fanfction site and all but oh well..I'm a mindless sheep…bah) I don't own these characters… nor the painfully beautiful song though I WISH I did -stomps feet- I was just bored one night and concocted this little beauty! For your sappy lil pleasures…. Without further ado… ah just read it already!**

Yuna felt herself tremble as she thought of him. She still had that innocent twinge of joy from every moment around him lurking within. But she trembled out of her sorrow and her fear. Sin had brought him to her… and the absence of that atrocious beast… wiped him away.

But he would never fade. He was more than a memory. So much more. Even more than a scar…

He would have hated to see her like this, but reminiscing on his existence brought what remained of her spirit crumbling to the ground. She remembered the sound of his laugh that day after the blitz ball finals… the genuine one. The sound of it and the sight of his grin pierced her heart. She ached to live it all over again. Her one true regret was that she made it out of the pilgrimage alive…and not him.

_I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Away…_

As the moments since the final brawl with sin passed by almost too swiftly, Yuna gripped onto random threads of memories as if she clung with the desperate will to live. She wanted to preserve every moment in her head forever. That journey, as awful as it sounds, had been the only time she didn't feel lost within her own flesh. She looked into Tidus's all too captivating eyes and felt a sense of belonging, and an urge to live forever knowing him and the comfort of his embrace. She had no longer desired to sacrifice herself for sin.

If she found her memories of him filled with holes, her emptiness would become even more unbearable.

How fortunate that he had branded himself in her heart. He was so infectious, obviously not the type to be easily forgotten. She had a still frame of his smile, confident, if not slightly arrogant, forever stored in her mind.

_I keep your photograph _

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

She watched the people around her mourn the loss of their loved ones passed, but none of it was real pain. The people of spira were quite truthfully, puppets. They had taken in false claims with relish just to have something to believe in, and those beliefs had brought them so many years of agonizing pain-they were all too used to watching people die.

Their mourning had been brief, and now she watched as the world around her changed, and people marched about with upbeat dispositions.

It angered her. Why was everyone so happy? Why didn't people cry themselves to sleep as she did now, in her home of besaid- free of the plaguing worries of summons and pilgrimages, but also free of all happiness… and love.

Her friends… Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, they all tried to console her, but were brisk about it. In a nutshell they were telling her to get over her feelings. To just accept this was the way things had to be.

That didn't stop her from running out to the docks and whistling with fury, praying that the cheerful blitzer she knew and… passionately….loved, would come racing to her open arms.

And things never went as she hoped, so she'd fall to her knees and weep… no longer having a reason to put on a plastic smile for the world. She was to hurt for that. And as long as Tidus was away from her… she never wanted to smile again.

_Cuz I'm broken _

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't wanna feel right_

_When you're gone away._

He was a wandering spirit, but he definitely wasn't alone. He was finally with his father Jecht, reunited with his mother, and still near Auron- all people he cared about, whether he willingly admitted it or not. He and Yuna were part of separate worlds… but he was better off.

_You've gone away _

_You don't feel me_

_Anymore…_

The days ridden with hardships and danger were long over. They could have finally been truly happy, alone together and free to enjoy a less delicate peace. Yuna could picture their wedding, completely different from what she and Seymour's had been. She could picture so much pleasure, so much contentment with just living. If Tidus were with her now, every morning she'd feel excitement just to be alive, and thankfulness for him sharing another day with her.

Now she would never know….

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain_

_Away…_

She almost wished the pilgrimage could have lasted longer, just so she could have had him by her side longer…. And prepared for her tearful good-bye.

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

"I love you"- three words she never thought she'd say, and hoped she'd never say again. Her feelings would belong to Tidus, whether or not he was actually alive. He was very much alive in her heart and her mind- and that aspect of him would never die. These thoughts brought forced, anxious "smiles" to her friends faces, and she could almost hear them muttering through clamped teeth "Is she ever going to be okay again?"

Everyone told her she was strong enough to make it through, and she often believed she was….but her insecurities were consuming her. It seemed all she ever did was shed a tear with the utterance of her fallen love.

_Cuz I'm broken_

_When I'm open_

_And I don't feel right_

_I am strong enough_

_Cuz I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't wanna feel right_

_When you're gone away_

She had nothing to lose now… she was no longer being watched by the fragile souls of Spira for guidance and cheer. She wasn't scared to admit it. She was in pain. She was questioning herself…and she wasn't afraid to fall into the shadows and blend in with the world. For once Yuna didn't have an answer to everything or the ability to laugh away her hurt… she wasn't going to keep her feelings a secret.

_Cuz I'm broken_

_When I'm open_

_And I don't feel right_

_I am strong enough_

_Cuz I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't wanna feel right_

_When you're gone away_

She'd never been in love before… she had always felt emptiness… but she'd never felt quite so…barren. She supposed it was true that you never know you're lost until you find what you weren't even looking for. Tidus was that essential missing piece. He'd given her something to feel. He stopped her from being trapped within a numb existence; she couldn't live the rest of it without him. Somehow, someway, she had to see him again…

_Cuz I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_and I don't feel right_

_when you're gone._

Besaid seemed like such a lonely place these days, but somehow, she would have to cope.

She wondered if Tidus was in Zanarkhand right now, truly happy…. And no longer homesick…

_You've gone away…_

_You don't feel me_

_Anymore…_

**-blows her nose- **

**huh? Me? crying. OFCOURSE NOT!**

**Oh Yuna forgive me for turning you into a blubbering sap!**

** I'm obsessed with that song and it seemed perfect for FFX. I'm a music nut who writes these little fic-lettes often. RR if ya wanna**. **Hope ya liked!******


End file.
